


1989

by andyoulethergo



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>created a paragraph from the titles of 1989</p>
            </blockquote>





	1989

Only in my **wildest dreams** did I think **this love** would move **out of the woods**. **All you had to do was stay** and say **you r in love** with me because that’s **how you get the girl**. **I wish you would** place your name on the **blank space** of my heart. But now I can’t **shake it off** this feeling we are lost in **wonderland** drowning in **bad blood**. What can I do to become **clean** again? It’s time to begin a **new romance** , start a new **style**. **I know places** without your trace – **Welcome to New York**.


End file.
